


Getting Used to Normal

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: And Yet I Stay Alive [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Android AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Now that GV has welcomed him into his home, RK has to get used to living in a place filled with love and other soft things. Luckily, he has all the time in the world to practice this new normal.(Can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: And Yet I Stay Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654954
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Getting Used to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for anon on tumblr, who asked for "okay literally just soft fluff Gav900. cuddly ass early morning domestic bliss bullshit." Which like, yes please?? I love that shit lol. I decided to write a sequel scene to give us a glimpse into RK and GV's life post _Alike in Both the Heart and Mind_ , where they're happy together <3

RK wakes to the feeling of soft blankets and soft warm breaths puffing against his chest plate. It should be unusual, but nowadays he can safely say that it’s the norm. Normal. What a concept, for an android like RK. He looks down and easily locates the source of the warm air hitting his body - GV sprawled loosely across him like a glorified pillow. He’s overheating slightly, which is why his body is cooling itself with the synthetic breaths, but RK knows his partner would much rather be warm than cold. And who is he to deny him the comfort of their little blanket nest? At GV’s urging, they had turned the bed into a pile of warm pillows and blankets, all made out of the softest material they could find. 

“With your advanced sensors, there’s no way we’re cheaping out on fabrics!” GV had griped when RK questioned the weirdly lavish choices he was making. RK had no retort for that (when did he ever, in the face of GV’s aggressive kindness?), so they had ended up with the pile of fluff that he and GV were currently swaddled in. RK doesn’t mind, not really. He simply shifts the blankets a little to cool GV off, and runs a very careful hand through his hair. The touches are becoming easier the more he practices, and GV is very enthusiastic about him practicing. It’s the brush of RK’s fingers across his partner’s LED that wakes him from his stasis and has him beaming up at the larger android.

“Mornin, big guy” GV murmurs, vocal processors still booting up and making his voice sound scratchy and off key. RK carefully saves the clip to his archival folders, where he saves every new thing he can observe about GV. It’s a big set of folders, but with his advanced hardware it’s not really a problem. And he’d much rather have folders filled with pictures of GV smiling than pictures of gory crime scenes. 

“Good morning. Although afternoon may be closer to the truth.” RK replies with a rumbling chuckle. His internal clock reminds him that it is, in fact, 11am, which by most human standards would be classified as afternoon. Their last case had been stressful, so GV needing an extra long stretch of stasis wasn’t surprising at all. His systems weren’t nearly as advanced as RK’s, which could sustain him for weeks and weeks without a break to defragment or charge. GV prefers to ‘sleep’ every night, especially now that he has his own safe place to do it and a warm body to rest against. And RK, well, he doesn’t mind the extra time to just hold his partner close and observe him. Sometimes he goes into stasis, but he always makes sure to set a watch so that he can boot up and defend GV if need be. 

“Psh, doesn’t fuckin matter, we have the whole day off to waste!” GV crows triumphantly, stretching and wiggling as his systems come online completely, “And I intend to make the most of that time. C’mon, up you get.” He pats RK on the chest and sits up himself, sliding off the bed with surprising grace. For someone as small and human shaped as he is, GV moves with a certainty that belies his true nature, and RK could watch him for days. He does that anyways, but that’s besides the point. RK follows at a more sedate pace, sitting up slowly and carefully and patting the blankets back into place once he’s up. 

RK has decided to forgo his sleep pants today (GV had been quite firm about his ability to choose when and how he wanted to conform to ‘weird bullshit human rules’), and he feels oddly comfortable padding through the apartment with his black chassis fully on display. He supposes it’s because he knows GV won’t mind. In fact, he gets a playful swat on the ass as he joins his partner in the kitchen. 

“Damn, you expect me to concentrate when you’re out here with all this ass on a Thursday afternoon?” GV teases, and RK simply resigns himself to the fact that he’ll never truly understand the slang that comes out of his mouth sometimes. It’s like a secret language GV and Elijah share, and RK can only sit back and shake his head. He doesn’t mind all that much, it’s nice to see them having fun together. Instead of trying to come up with a witty retort (mostly because he can’t), RK just does an awkward little shimmy with his hips which draws a raucous peal of laughter out of GV. Definitely not what his systems were tuned for, but this advanced of a body can absolutely twerk just a little bit. 

“Daaaaamn baby, shake dat ass!” GV cackles as he pulls open the fridge and pulls out two pouches of thirium. It’s become a little ritual of theirs to top up together after a mission. Even if neither of them got hurt (RK’s favorite kind of mission), it’s nice to have fresh fluid in their systems to get everything back up and running to optimal standards. Taking RK’s hand in his, GV tugs him quite unnecessarily towards the door to the balcony and hustles them both outside.

The sun is shining brightly down on them, and RK feels the way it warms his chassis immediately. It’s a pleasant contrast to the cool pouch GV presses into his hands. The smaller android waits for him to sit down and get comfortable in his chair before clambering astride his lap and settling in. RK doesn’t even bother protesting now, he learned very early on that his partner considered his lap the best seat in any room. And if that makes his thirium pump hum a little faster, well, that’s a secret for just RK to keep. Or not, since GV can probably feel it where it presses against his back.

Sipping his thirium slowly, RK lets his eyes wander across the back of GV’s head, where his hair is catching the light and practically turning auburn, down to where his hands are nimbly pulling open the thirium pouch to bring it to his lips. It feels like the most normal thing in the world to wrap his arm around GV’s waist, so he does. RK could quite get used to doing things that feel normal, if they’re all so nice as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really loved the chance to write these two lovable dumbasses again, so I hope you enjoyed it C:
> 
> As always, I cherish any and all kudos and comments, no matter when they're left <3 I’m available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there!


End file.
